Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Tales of Triumph
by Ferntail27
Summary: PMD2 with OCs and some differences. yay.
1. Chapter 1

"What should we play today Harmony?"

"I don't know, you're the one who always comes up with the good games."

"Don't say that! Remember when we played hide and seek in Treasure Town? That was your idea."

"Yeah, but we got busted by the Kecleon brothers when we tried to hide in their storage room."

Two Eevees padded out onto the soft sand at the beach, the trees behind them rustled in the breeze and the water lapped gently at the shore.

|_That's us, the way we used to be. That day was so long ago, but the memory is crystal clear to me. I don't think I'll ever forget. Hm? Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, didn't I? I'm Harmony, from Exploration Team Triumph; maybe you've heard of us? It's hard to believe that way back in the old days, we used to be unheard of. Now, we get Pokémon from all over the place asking for our help. Why, we even have to have a special underwater unit! Oops, I probably shouldn't get into that now._|

The smaller Eevee paused for a moment and then spoke. "So what should we do Storm?"

The other Eevee, Storm, stopped walking and his companion halted beside him. "How about…" He looked around, his eyes searching for something to make a game out of. He spotted a glimmer in the sand and had an idea. "I know! Let's have a scavenger hunt on the beach! We each have to find part of a Shellder's shell, a Sharpedo tooth, and a white Cloyster pearl."

|_I know, looking for Shellder shells and Shapedo teeth doesn't really sound right, but Sharpedo are constantly losing their teeth and growing new ones, and a lot of young Shellder get washed up on the beach and dry out in the sun. Cloysters, on the other hand, release their pearls about once every three months. Sometimes they don't like the way they turn out. I guess life in the ocean isn't that easy._|

"That's a great idea!" The little Eevee cried. "Let's start! I bet I'll win!"

The two ran all over the beach, digging around in the sand for the items. Five minutes later, the Eevee cried out. "I found them all!"

Storm ran up to her. "I couldn't find the pearl." He said sadly.

"I'll help you look for it." Harmony chirped.

|_Yep, those were the good days; we didn't have to worry about rescues or saving the world. Sure, we got into trouble sometimes but back then, our lives were simple and we needed some excitement. That was when we didn't risk our lives practically every day for others in need. Our biggest worries in those times were if we could get a treat from the Kecleon brothers or if the weather was nice enough to play outside._|

Back in the trees, a shadowy figure gently tossed a luminescent blue orb into the air. Catching it in its hand, the figure turned around and spoke in a deep growl. "Are you two ready?"

"Yes Boss." Came the reply.

"You two had better not screw this up."

"Y-yes sir."

With that, the figure turned to face the beach and gently rolled the orb out onto the sand.

|_These guys never had any idea how much pain they caused me and the rest of Treasure Town. They did so many horrible things; kidnapping, robbery, even murder, but I won't get into that now. It wasn't until much later that we found out what they were up to and trust me; it wasn't good._|

The orb rolled out towards the water and bumped into Storm. "Hey, what's this?" he pawed at it and rolled it around in the sand.

Harmony peeked over his shoulder. "I think it's an orb."

"Exactly."

Both Pokémon jumped at the sound. A Tyranitar stepped out of the shadows. "That would be my orb; it must have rolled away while I was reorganizing my Treasure Bag. May I have it back please?"

"Sorry about that Mr. Tyranitar." Storm scooped up the orb and held it out to the Tyranitar. "Here you are sir."

"Thank you very much." Suddenly, the Tyranitar's eyes flashed and he smashed the orb at his feet, releasing a blinding light. Two other Pokémon jumped out from behind him. Storm felt a pair of clawed hands grab him and scoop him up into the air. "HELP ME!" he yelled.

"Where are you?" Harmony cried, she was trembling as she whipped her head around, trying to find Storm. A wave of darkness slammed into her, sending her plowing into the sand.

"HARMONY!"

Then, the light vanished as quickly as it had come and the beach was peaceful, except for one thing, the mysterious Pokémon had vanished, and it had taken Storm!

"Ooowww…" Harmony groaned. She tried to stand up, but it was too painful. She felt something underneath her paw; it was a Cloyster pearl, two of them. One was the classic white the other, a very rare black pearl. "I found a black one.." Harmony whispered, tears beginning to flow down her cheeks. Her head hit the ground and she sank into unconsciousness.

|_That was how it all began, how it all started for me, for us, Team Triumph._|


	2. Chapter 2

Harmony stood at the edge of Sharpedo Bluff. The wind ruffled her fur; the sun was starting to set in the distance, staining the sky with rich oranges and yellows. A month had passed since Storm's kidnapping and she couldn't stop wishing with all of her heart that it had just been a dream. If only I could go out and look for him! She thought wistfully.

Harmony put a paw to her neck and felt the smooth, round pearls she had found on that fateful day. With the help of the Pokémon of Treasure Town, they had painstakingly fastened tiny metal loops to the pearls and Sharpedo teeth and bored small holes through the shells; the objects had then been strung on a slender, but strong piece of twine. Harmony hadn't taken the necklace off since the day it had been finished. The necklace constantly reminded her of her mission: To find Storm and bring him home.

|_Call me crazy, but back then, wearing that necklace was the closest I could get to Storm. Even then, I loved him, although I didn't quite know it yet._|

She sighed mournfully and glanced down at the beach. She hadn't gone there since the event; Harmony missed the place, going there had always calmed her down when she was nervous or angry, and soothed her when she was feeling sad. Inside, she knew that that soothing feeling was exactly what she needed.

Harmony turned and padded through the small huts and shops that made up Treasure Town, greeting the residents settling in for the evening. She reached the crossroads and turned right, down a gently sloping dirt path lined with trees. The dirt and gravel became soft, white sand that gently tickled her paws.

She turned towards the setting sun and gasped in awe. Dozens of Krabby were perched on the rocks surrounding the beach. Bubbles streamed out from their claws, reflecting the colors of the sky and the water. "Wow!" A bubble floated near her and she reached out and popped it. More bubbles drifted over and soon, Harmony was leaping and twirling in the air, trying to pop all of the bubbles.

|_Ah, I love coming down to the beach to see the Krabbys blow their bubbles! Ever since we defeated Da—Oops! I didn't just say that, ok? Forget all of that!_|

A soft groan from somewhere on the beach made her freeze. _Could it be Storm?_ Harmony cautiously padded over to where the sound was coming from. The noise came again, and Harmony realized that the voice was too deep to be Storm; she sighed and continued walking towards the noise.

Further ahead, she spotted a green Pokémon passed out on the shore. Harmony ran the rest of the way and saw that it was a Treecko.

"Uggghhh." The Treecko moaned, trying to stand up.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Harmony offered a paw.

The Treecko staggered and sat down on the sand with a muffled bump. "A t-talking Pokémon? Where am I?"

Puzzled, Harmony said. "You're on the Beach, not far from Treasure Town, and of course Pokémon can talk, I mean, you're speaking to me, aren't you?"

The Treecko paled. "Me? I'm a.. A Pokémon?" He leaped up and ran to the water's edge; seeing his reflection, he took a step back. "No way.. This can't be real! I'm a human!" He felt his face and looked at the water again. "I'm a Pokémon. That's.. Something new." He turned to Harmony. "Sorry about freaking out, I'm Kyle."

"I'm Harmony. You said you were a human?"

"Yeah, but I don't—"

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho-ho!"

"Heh heh heh!"

The two whirled around as two Pokémon, a Koffing and a Zubat, came racing down the sand. They stopped just short of the gaping entrance to the cave on the other side of the beach.

"Give it back!" Another Pokémon, a Vulpix, ran up to them. She skidded to a halt, sending sand flying into the air.

"I don't think so." Koffing said in a sing-song voice. "I think the boss will be interested in this. Whoa-ho-ho!"

Harmony and Kyle jumped up and stood on either side of the Vulpix. "You heard her, give it back!" Harmony snarled.

"Yikes! We've got company!"Zubat yelped. "Catch us if you can! Heh heh heh!" With that, the two crooks turned and fled into the cave behind them.

The Vulpix sighed and turned to Harmony and Kyle. "I'm Blair. Sorry about that, those two stole my Relic Fragment, my personal treasure!"

Harmony spoke. "I'm Harmony, and this is Kyle. We'll help you get your Relic Fragment back, right?" She shot a meaningful glance at Kyle.

"Of course!" _Just because I'm a Pokémon doesn't mean that I can't help! _Kyle thought.

"You really would?" Blair gasped. "Oh, thank you so much!"

"Not a problem! Let's go!" Kyle cried; he turned and marched into the cave with Harmony and Blair right on his heels.

"Whoa!" Kyle gaped at the cave walls, varying shades of blue and gleaming wet. "What is this place?" Blair shot him a questioning glance and Harmony quickly spoke up.

"This is a Mystery Dungeon. They have various floors that are connected by stairs. Pokémon sometimes get lost in them and send pleas for help. Exploration Teams then come in to rescue them. You can find a lot of good items in a Mystery Dungeon. The layout is different each time though, so no Mystery Dungeon is the same twice. The one we're in is called Beach Cave."

"Right, ok then." Kyle nodded slowly. Suddenly, a jet of water hit him from behind; he fell onto his knees and jumped right back up. "What was that?"

The trio turned and saw a Corsola advancing on them. "Oh, I may have forgotten to mention that there are bad Pokémon in Mystery Dungeons!" Harmony said sheepishly. "Look out!"

Kyle jumped to the side as the Corsola fired another Water Gun at him. Blair opened her mouth and a small jet of flame shot out at the enemy Pokémon. The Corsola stepped back, but kept coming.

"Any Fire-type attacks I use won't be very effective." Blair called out to the others. "You two will have to take this one down."

"Helping Hand!" Harmony cried.

Kyle felt a surge of strength, he ran at the Corsola and jumped at it, striking down on its back at he sailed over it. "Pound!"

"All right! Now we're getting somewhere!" Harmony said. She rushed at the Corsola. "Tackle!" She rammed the enemy Pokémon in the side.

Further back, Blair was wagging her tails furiously, muttering to herself, "Tail Whip! Tail Whip!"

Kyle shot a glance at her. "What are you doing?"

Blair blinked at him questioningly. "I'm lowering its defenses, surely you would know that?"

Kyle hesitated. "Um, yeah. I was just making sure."

Blair looked at him skeptically before jumping to the side to dodge another Water Gun. She retaliated with Ember, shouting, "You can do better than that!"

While the Corsola was distracted, Kyle ran up to it and attacked with another Pound. The Corsola suddenly became transparent, and then vanished completely. On the other side of the room, Kyle saw Harmony standing up painfully, her fur dripping wet. He rushed to her side, "Are you ok, Harmony?"

"Yeah, I think so." She muttered. "Got hit while I was distracted."

Blair came running up to them, delicately holding a bright blue berry in her teeth. "Here Harmony, eat this."

"An Oran berry! Where did you find it?" Harmony asked, taking a bite.

Blair shrugged. "The Corsola dropped it."

Harmony leaped to her feet, full of energy. "What are we waiting for? We have criminals to catch!"

Kyle nodded, remembering the mission. "Let's go!" The others followed him down one of the passageways that branched off from the room, leading the way into the unknown.

"It's so wet in here." Blair grumbled a few minutes later as they turned into another corridor.

"We'll get through in no time." Harmony promised. As she spoke, the corridor widened into a large room. Water had pooled on the ground in various places and the ceiling was dripping. Harmony's gaze drifted to a corner of the room. There was a large, square hole in the ground.

The trio peered into the hole and Kyle gasped, "Stairs!" He turned to Harmony and Blair. "These will take us to the next floor, right?"

Harmony nodded and they raced down the stairs with Kyle in the lead.

On the next floor, they were immediately confronted by a blue Shellos. Harmony and Kyle struck with Tackle and Pound. Blair supplied with Tail Whip and even threw in an Ember attack.

With the Shellos out of the way, the team proceeded down a small hallway into the next room, which happened to contain the stairs.

Harmony let out a sigh of relief as they crossed into the third floor. "That wasn't too hard."

"I wouldn't speak so soon if I were you." Kyle said. He had fixed his gaze onto a single passageway leading out from their room. As he watched, two Kabuto scuttled in.

"I stand corrected." Harmony muttered. Behind her, Blair chuckled.

Kyle sighed. "You just had to say it, didn't you?"

"Oi!" Blair called. "Shut up and fight!" She had leaped ahead of the others and was engaging in battle with the Kabuto. She waggled her tail, and then shot a jet of flame at them. "Tail Whip! Ember!"

Kyle and Harmony rushed to help her, each taking on one of the Kabuto. Blair darted around from battle to battle, helping the best she could with her Ember.

The Kabuto that Kyle was battling flashed out a leg and scratched Kyle's arm. "Ouch!" He cried, leaping back from his opponent. Blood welled out of a long slash on his arm. Luckily, the cut wasn't very deep. Kyle ran at the Kabuto, preparing a Pound. He slipped on the wet floor and slid underneath the Kabuto's belly. Thinking fast, Kyle stuck upward into his enemy's belly. "Pound!" It sailed into the air and disappeared. Kyle turned around to see Harmony finishing off her Kabuto with one last Tackle.

He let out a sigh of relief. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

"Careful," Harmony teased. "Next, you'll wind up jinxing us too."

Kyle laughed. "Thanks for warning me. Come on guys, I think we're almost there."

The team trudged on, winding their way through all of the passageways and rooms. Every time they reached a room, they'd look inside to see if the stairs were there. On their third room, Blair peeked inside. She saw a sleeping Corsola, and what looked like a hole in the ground. "There's nothing he—" She looked back inside. "This is the one!" Blair tiptoed quietly inside, signaling for the others to follow. As quietly as they could, they began descending the stairs.

Suddenly, Harmony tripped and bumped into Kyle. "Hey! Watch where you're going, Harmony!"

"Shhh!" Blair hissed. Her eyes widened, "Oh no, we woke it up!"

"Oh man!" Kyle cursed. "Run!"

The three young Pokémon raced down the stairs. As soon as they were on the next floor, they stopped running. "Do you think it can follow us?" Kyle panted.

Blair frowned, "I'm not sure."

"Great, that's just—" Kyle said, just as Harmony yelled, "Look!"

Kyle and Blair whirled around to see what she was talking about. "The stairs!" Blair gasped. "Great work, Harmony!"

They raced down the stairs, their weariness forgotten. At the bottom, they entered a large cavern. Water filled the floor, lapping at the sandy floor on which they stood. Large rocks jutted out of the floor, surrounded by water.

Harmony gasped. "This place is so pretty!"

Suddenly, laughter peeled out through the cavern, bouncing off of the walls and echoing eerily back to the young Pokémon, causing them to freeze.

"Looking for something?"


	3. Chapter 3

Kyle, Harmony and Blair stared as Koffing and Zubat emerged from behind one of the many rocks in the cave.

"I'll ask you one more time," Blair growled, "Give me back my Relic Fragment!"

"Whoa-ho-ho!" Koffing laughed, "Get a load of the weakling!"

"If you're so strong," Kyle found himself saying, "Why did you run away from us at the beach?"

Harmony blinked at the others. _They're so brave!_ She thought.

|_I'll admit it, in the first mission we went on, I was nervous and unsure about being on an Exploration Team, but over time, I found the courage to complete all of our missions, whatever it rook. I think that being with my friends and facing dangers together made us all stronger._|

"Prove it, then!" Blair taunted. "Show us how strong you really are!"

"We'll destroy you! He he he!" Zubat cackled.

"Poison Gas!" Koffing yelled. Purple mist poured out of his body, hiding the two Pokémon from view.

"Don't breathe in!" Harmony cried. "it'll poison you!"

"Ember!" a jet of flame parted the purple cloud and a startled yelp told Blair that she had hit her target. "He he!" she yelled triumphantly, "No water types here!"

The poisonous gas faded as Koffing flew out, crying, "Tackle!" Zubat zoomed out after him, aiming straight at Kyle.

Harmony, noticing what was happening, shouted, "Helping Hand!"

Once again, Kyle felt a surge of strength; he leapt at Zubat, yelling "Pound!" he hit Zubat's sing, sending the other Pokémon spinning out of control.

Nearby, Blair was throwing get after get of flames at Koffing. As they hit their target, Blair laughed triumphantly. "Not so strong now, are you?"

"You haven't seen anything yet! Whoa-ha-ha!" Koffing retorted. "Poison Gas!"

The purple mist engulfed Blair, obscuring her vision. Thinking quickly, and being careful to hold her breath, she wagged her tail furiously, scatting the mist and causing it to dissolve, clearing the way for another Ember attack.

|_I've always admired the way Blair battles, she's good at coming up with on-the-spot solutions and has many powerful attacks. I'm certainly glad that glad that she's not_ my _enemy!_|

Nearby, Kyle was still battling Zubat.. Blair jumped to the side and raced over to help him.

Seeing an opportunity, Harmony ran at Koffing, and leaped. "Tackle!"

Spotting her, Koffing rushed at his attacker. "Two can play at that game!" he slammed into the Eevee, knocking her headfirst into a rock.

Harmony slid onto the sandy ground with a groan, trying not to slip into unconsciousness. She saw Blair and Kyle racing towards her. "Harmony! Harmony, are you okay?"

"Whoa-ho-ho!" Koffing cackled. "What a weakling!"

Blair whirled around to face them, snarling. She opened her mouth to say something; instead, a tremendous roar came out. The force was so strong, it blew Koffing and Zubat into a rock. They slid ungracefully onto the ground, groaning.

Kyle, still in shock, loomed over them. "Still think we're weak now?"

"He.. he.. maybe." Zubat managed.

A muffled thud stopped Blair from hissing a retort. A chunk of stone, completely flat and intricately carved with a mysterious design on one side. She looked up at Koffing. "You're giving it back?"

"I didn't say that," Koffing chuckled weakly." Now go, before I decide to take it back."

Blair scooped up the stone and ran to Harmony with Kyle on her heels. "Come on," she told her fallen friend. "Let's get out of here."

Harmony nodded her head slightly, and then let her world go black.

The next thing she knew, she was on the beach, being offered a plump Oran berry. She sat up and took a bite, then passed it to Kyle. "Here, you were hurt too."

Surprised by her kindness, he took the berry and bit into it. A delicious flavor seeped out onto his tongue, filling him with new energy. He passed the last bit to Blair, who accepted it and popped it into her mouth with a paw.

Suddenly, Harmony had a thought. This could be the rescue team she was looking for! She turned to Kyle, inspired by the thought. "Do you have a place to stay?"

The Treecko, taken aback by the question, shook his head.

"Well, I was thinking…" she paused. _Oh, I'll just get to the point._ "I was thinking that.. that we should form an Exploration Team!" When the others looked at her blankly, she continued hurriedly. "I mean, we all have something to gain from it, right? Blair, maybe you could find out what the Relic Fragment means and… and Kyle, maybe it could help you find the solution to your.. um.. problem."

Blair blinked at her. "Yeah, you're right. I _would_ like to find out what it means." She turned to Kyle with a puzzled look on her face. "might I ask what the 'problem' is?"

Kyle hesitated. "Well… I wasn't always a Pokémon . I used to be a human."

"Whaaaat?" Blair gasped. Looking at Harmony, she said. "Is that even possible?"

Harmony shrugged. "I don't know, but I believe him. And what better way to find out than being on an Exploration Team?"

Blair nodded. "That's a great idea! Count me in!"

"I don't really know what you mean by 'Wigglytuff's Guild,' but I think it sounds like a good idea. I'm in too." He stuck his hand out and Harmony and Blair each put a paw on top.

"Yeah!" they cheered as they broke apart.

|_From that moment onwards, we were friends, a team, even. A team that would stay together for a long time to come._|

_At least they didn't ask why _I _wanted to be on an Exploration Team. _Harmony thought gratefully as they trudged up the path to Treasure Town.

"So what exactly is Wigglytuff's Guild?" Kyle asked.

"Wigglytuff's Guild is a place where Pokémon apply to be apprentices and train to become part of an Exploration Team." Harmony responded promptly. "Exploration Teams do rescue missions, catch outlaws and.. well, explore. Sometimes the guild goes on an expedition somewhere, and they bring back a lot of treasure!"

"Huh," Kyle said, "sounds like fun."

"Here we are." Blair chirped. They had arrived at a crossroads, the route to their right looked like it led to a little town; to the left, more wilderness.

"Which way do we go? Kyle asked, looking around.

"Straight ahead." Blair pointed with her paw.

For the first time, Kyle noticed that there was a path that continued in the same direction that they were going in. It led to a large stone staircase that ascended up a tall cliff.

"It's getting dark," Harmony noted, "we should go ahead and go up." She tried to hide the fact that she was becoming more nervous by the second. The prospect of joining Wigglytuff's Guild absolutely terrified her. As the trio began climbing the stairs, all of the confidence that Harmony had mustered when she proposed the idea drained out of her. _It's going to be okay,_ she thought, desperately trying to calm herself. _Kyle and Blair are here with me. We can do it._

A few minutes later, the young Pokémon had ascended the stairs. In front of them was a large pink and white tent that was shaped like a Wigglytuff's head. On either side of the tent was a large, blazing torch. On the ground in front of the tent, there was a hole that was covered by a grate.

"That's strange," Kyle said, eyeing the grate. "What's that for?"

"It's for identifying visitors." Blair replied. "We each have to step onto it so that the sentries can see who we are." She hopped fearlessly onto the grate and stood perfectly still, as if waiting for something to happen.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!" A voice came out of nowhere, startling Harmony and Kyle so badly, they almost fell back down the stairs. Blair, however, stayed where she was.

"Who's footprint? Who's footprint?" Came another voice.

"The footprint is Vulpix's! The footprint is Vulpix's!" The other voice yelled.

Blair stepped off of the grate and motioned for Kyle to come forwards. Kyle stepped carefully onto the crisscrossed sticks that held him in the air. Then, the voice came again.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!"

"Who's footprint? Who's footprint?"

"The footprint is Treecko's! The footprint is Treecko's!"

"Hm, that's funny," the second voice mused. "We don't see many Treeckos around here."

"We don't have TIME for that, Diglett!" the first voice yelled. "There's still one more Pokémon !"

Kyle leapt off of the grate, thankful that the voices hadn't continued their discussion.

"Come on, Harmony." Blair said. "It's your turn."

|_I remember the day that I first stepped onto that grate. As of then, it was one of the scariest moments of my life. Little did I know that we would be seeing plenty of scary things while we were at the Guild._|

Harmony whimpered, and cautiously set a shaking paw onto the grate.

"Come ON!" The loud voice yelled. "Let's get ALL of those feet up there! We don't have all night, you know!"

Taking a deep, long breath, Harmony leaped onto the grate. She stood there, trembling as she waited for the voices to identify her. _This is for Storm, _she told herself fiercely. _I'm doing this for Storm._

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!"

"Who's footprint, Who's footprint?"

"The footprint is Eevee's! The footprint is Eevee's!"

"All right, visitors!" The quieter voice spoke. "Come on in!"

As soon as the words were spoken, Harmony leaped off of the grate as if her life depended on it. "You did great, Harmony." Kyle said. His words filled her with confidence, and she was almost able to let go of all of her fear and step into the tent. Almost.

The inside of the tent was rather small. "Well this certainly doesn't look like a guild." Kyle remarked, looking around.

"That's because the rest of the Guild is built into the cliff." Harmony said. "There's a ladder right here."

"Oh," Kyle said, turning the tiniest bit red. "I knew that."

Blair laughed and led the way down the ladder. After descending two floors, the trio found themselves in a large room. "Whoa…" Blair said. "This is even cooler than I thought it would be!"

Harmony nodded vigorously, her fear replaced by a sense of wonder. _I can't believe it! _She thought joyously. _I'm actually inside Wigglytuff's Guild! _She could barely stop herself from leaping up and down with excitement.

Moments after they had entered the room, a rather brightly colored Pokémon with a strangely shaped, black head flew up to them. "Hello!" it squawked. "I'm Chatot! What can I do for you?"

Kyle stepped forwards. "We'd like to apprentice at the Guild, sir." He said boldly.

|_I think that even before we became a team, Kyle was our leader. He seemed like a perfect mix of Blair and I. Blair was the fearless one, and I was the coward. Of course, I'm not like that anymore, (thank goodness!) but you know what I mean._|

"Apprentice at the Guild, eh?" Chatot said. "I'll take you over to Guild master Wigglytuff."

As Chatot ushered them into a small room that branched off from the larger one that they had been standing in, Harmony felt all of her fear come rushing back to her. This was it, she realized. The moment in which they would either join the Guild, or have their request turned down.

Inside the Guild master's room, there were more lit torches and several boxes of berries. At the far end of the room, a large pink and white rabbit-shaped creature was sitting on a red mat.

"Guild master?" Chatot asked, approaching the Pokémon . "We have visitors."

"Zzz.." it responded.

"Is he.. sleeping?" Blair asked incredulously.

"His eyes are wide open!" Harmony gasped. "That's kind of… scary."

"Guild master!" Chatot yelled, flapping his wings furiously. "Wake up!"

"Huh?" The Guild master blinked, then seemed to notice them. "Oh! Chatot!"

"Guild master," Chatot repeated. "We have visitors." He turned to the trio of waiting Pokémon . "Ladies and gentlemen, this is Guild master Wigglytuff."

Wigglytuff beamed. "Friendly friends!" He stood and rushed up to the young Pokémon and embraced them tightly.

"Gack!" Kyle almost choked. "Can't… breathe.."

Wigglytuff quickly let them go and returned to his place on the mat. "What brings such friends to the Guild?"

"Sir," Kyle stepped forwards, "we'd like to apprentice at your Guild. I'm Kyle, and this is Harmony and Blair," he gestured to the others.

"Apprentice?" Wigglytuff's eyes widened. "That's a great idea!"

Harmony let out a huge sigh of relief. "So does that mean that we get to apprentice at the Guild?"

"Yep!" Wigglytuff said cheerfully. "Now… what will you name your team?"

"Ooh," Blair said. "We've _got_ to think of something good. Team… Pokémon ?"

Kyle shook his head. "How about… well…" He frowned. "I can't think of anything."

"I've got it!" Blair blurted. "We want to have lots of triumphs as a team, right? So our team can be called Team Triumph!"

"That's a great idea!" Harmony cried.

Kyle grinned. "Team Triumph it is, then."

"I like that name!" Wigglytuff chirped. "What about you, Chatot? Don't you like it?"

"Of course, Guild master." Chatot replied.

"I hereby declare you… Team Triumph!" Wigglytuff leaped to his feet. "YOOM-TAH!" He turned to the newly named team. "Now, you'll need your supplies! You can't be a rescue team without supplies!"

On cue, Chatot flew forwards with several items in his claws. He set them down in front of Kyle. "Firstly," he said. "You'll need your badge." He held out a small, round badge with little wings on the sides and a light pink sphere in the middle. "This shows that you are an Exploration Team, and you'll need it to transport clients and yourselves out of the dungeons that you visit. To transport clients, simply hold out the badge and say 'Mission complete!' the client Pokémon should then return to the Guild. When you are ready to leave the dungeon, hold out the badge once more and say 'All missions complete!' then, you should be transported right back to the Guild to collect your reward."

Next, he held out a brown, cloth bag. Chatot fastened the badge onto it and then opened up the bag. "This is your Treasure bag. It stores items that you gather on your journeys. As you rise in rank, you'll be able to hold more items in your Treasure bag." He held the bag out to Kyle, who accepted it and slung it onto his shoulder. "To start, we've supplied you with a Blue Bow and an Orange Bow."

"Thank you very much, Chatot." Kyle said.

"And finally," Chatot said, "you'll all need somewhere to sleep. We have a room ready for you." He led the trio out of the Guild master's room and down a hallway that had lots of smaller rooms that branched out from it. He stopped in front of one of the rooms and gestured for them to go inside. "Loudred will wake up in the morning for training. Everyone gets up quite early, so I suggest you get a good night's rest!" With that, he fluttered out of the room and was gone.

The members of Team Triumph looked at each other, hardly believing what had just occurred. Finally, Blair broke the silence. "We made it!"

The three Pokémon cheered, then set about examining their room. The walls were made of solid earth, just like the rest of the Guild. Here and there, tree roots grew out of the walls. They didn't have time to do much exploring, however, because they were all quite tired from the events of the day.

Three large beds had been set up for them, one for each member of the team. Kyle, Harmony and Blair all settled into one of the beds, said their goodnights, and soon fell asleep.


End file.
